In modem electronics, the trend is toward a greater and greater reduction in component sizes and toward the integration of passive components as well, so that existing requirements in terms of increasing integration density of integrated circuits can be met. One promising technology for achieving this goal is so-called low-temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC), known for example from the periodical “productronic” 8, 1995, pp. 40 ff. LTCC refers to a glass-ceramic mixture that, together with metallization pastes made e.g. from Ag, AgPd, or Au, is fired at a relatively low temperature that is below the melting point of the aforesaid metals.